


y'ain't gonna believe it

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Established Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mentions of Injuries, Soft Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: Waking up inches away from Hanzo’s face was enough to shock anybody awake.The man in question seemed even more startled at the fact that McCree had woken up and stumbled back before regaining his usual composure, “Care to explain why you are residing in my bed, McCree?”//McCree pisses off a gang and ends up in the care of a tired and equally pissed off Hanzo.





	y'ain't gonna believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as chapters are added but will stay the same rating.

Waking up inches away from Hanzo’s face was enough to shock anybody awake.

The man in question seemed even more startled at the fact that Jesse had woken up and stumbled back before regaining his usual composure, “Care to explain why you are residing in my bed, McCree?”

“Technically, ‘s the hotel’s bed.” He started in retaliation, going to sit up before a sharp pain in his side stops that idea dead. Giving up on the idea, he settled for slightly propping himself up on his arm as his other rested upon his waist, metal fingers clenched around the worn serape as a reaction to the pain. “Good to see ya too, Hanners.”

Jesse checked to see if Hanzo would react to the nickname and instead noticed the way that the man’s eyes worriedly flicked down to where Jesse’s hand was grasping at his serape. Their eyes met again, which made McCree miss the brief caring gesture from Hanzo as it was now replaced by a glare that he was sure could kill a lesser man - one that didn’t work on Jesse any longer after Genji compared Hanzo’s ‘threatening’ looks to how Gabe reacted to their bad jokes back in Blackwatch.

“Ha, did Winston not let ya know that I would be here?”

“No. He merely said that you would require a lift back to the base, not the circumstances that led to you needing help.” Hanzo’s concern could be heard clearly in his voice and how his seemed to be weakening by the second - which McCree would have enjoyed more if he wasn’t in so much pain.

 _“Well_ ,” he started, the word becoming elongated into a pained groan as he attempted again to sit up, waving back the hand that Hanzo offered in support.

“Y’ain’t gonna believe it but _I_ , the _pain_ fully great Jesse Mc _Cree_ -” He broke off with another grunt that he couldn’t pass off for emphasis on his story.

This time he accepted Hanzo’s unspoken offer to help him up, holding his breath and his left side as the two of them pulled McCree up to sit against the pillows. Blood started running down the joints in his metal fingers, a sign that his wound had reopened. Hanzo said nothing but his fake scowl had dropped completely, taking in the dark brown of dried blood staining McCree’s serape and the once-white bedsheets, with newer blood starting to spill onto the fabrics.

“Hurts like a bitch.” McCree breathed out harshly as Hanzo started to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, hand placed firmly upon the cold prosthetic.

“Did it not occur to you that getting medical attention is more important than resting?”

“I thought-” Jesse started in defence.

Hanzo pressed firmly on the wound to make McCree stop talking and continued, “And why did you just let yourself bleed out as you slept?”

“So many questions,” McCree laughed breathily, “I was just gettin’ to that, darlin’.”

Letting go of Jesse’s hand, Hanzo stood up and wiped the blood off onto the bedsheets. “Stay there while I get the medical equipment I brought with me.”

“Aw, so ya don’t want ta hear my heroic tale?” He pouted in response.

“You’re obviously in a lot of pain, that is first priority for now.”

“S’alright. I survived much more when I worked alone, I’ll live through this.” Jesse flashed a pained grin up at Hanzo, "Besides, I've got you here now, don't I?"

“Could you try to remove your blood soaked clothes please?” Hanzo turned and started to back away from the bed, obviously unwilling to deal with McCree’s shit.

“I can try, I guess.”

The other man just nodded, yawning as he went through a door to the right side of the bed, which McCree assumed was the bathroom. He took this time to take a proper look around the room. There wasn’t many of Hanzo’s personal possessions other than a couple of bags and his bow by the door, placed neatly by Jesse’s hat, which made the room seem a little less sterile. It seemed quite minimalistic compared to how gaudy the hotel looked from when McCree scaled the side of it to reach the second floor.

Once Jesse had found the hotel where Hanzo was staying, it was night and he ditched his motorcycle in an inconspicuous alleyway. He would have tried harder to hide it but he was too tired to care at the time and needed an escape vehicle nearby in case he had to flee again. He knew that a bleeding out cowboy would attract too much attention, so he scaled the side wall and entered through an open window, thanking whatever little luck he had that the room was empty and just down the hall from where he needed to be.

The locks weren’t hard to pick and McCree wasted no time in getting into the room before flopping down on the bed, too tired to bother changing out of his clothes or removing his prosthetic arm. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen but he didn’t care, assuming that the man wouldn’t be gone long and he would get patched up in no time.

It wasn’t until the morning that he had woken up, and in that time his blood had thoroughly stained his serape, which he started to move from his shoulders. The fabric was heavier from the added blood and grime, making it harder for Jesse to get it untangled with only one hand - the other still pressed upon the wound firmly. He finally managed to throw it onto the other side of the bad, allowing him to see just how bad the wound in his side actually was, even though the shirt he wore was still in the way.

The soft sounds of Hanzo rummaging around in the bathroom - along with how he dropped something metallic, which was followed by a muffled groan - reminded Jesse of how lucky he was to be able to see the private, unguarded side of Hanzo he knew not even Genji saw much of anymore. It took some work from both of them, but it finally paid off in the way that Hanzo stopped trying so hard to achieve constant perfection in the short times the two spent together.

When they first met, if it even could be called a meeting, the two of them glanced briefly at each other as they passed in a corridor, McCree only looking to see who Genji had waved at as the two of them walked back from training. He never knew if Hanzo had waved back to his brother and didn’t really care because he assumed the man would quit by the end of his first week.

Jesse didn’t know how to feel about Hanzo; the knowledge that he tried to killed his brother made him want to despise the archer, but Genji’s insistence that Hanzo shouldn’t be hated turned his feelings into something far more complicated. Realising that he would have to deal with the problem at some point, he dealt with it like all his other responsibilities and ignored it.

The next time he saw Hanzo, the man looked absolutely exhausted. McCree felt pity for him and wordlessly offered Hanzo a swig from his hip flask, which was cautiously accepted before most of the contents was drunk. The two of them soon became ‘friends’ through small gestures and brief talks about whatever was on their minds. Hanzo seemed to be making a special effort to talk to McCree and he had to admit that he found it awfully flattering, their chats soon turning into regular meetups in which they trained together and shared stories.

The first time Hanzo smiled around him, he knew his feelings were getting into a dangerous territory that he definitely did _not_ want to think about. He didn’t need to remember how he felt like he had lost all the breath in his lungs and how Hanzo’s pretty face was to blame.

“I can’t find any painkillers, sorry.” Hanzo walked back into the room, holding a bag, and raised an eyebrow at how Jesse hadn’t made much progress on getting his serape off. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed McCree’s shirt, pulling it up carefully.

“Want me out of my clothes, don’t ya?” The two of them worked together to get the clothes off of the top half of McCree’s body. If questioned, he was planning on blaming the pain he was in for the blush he knew he had forming.

“This will be a lot easier if you stop talking.”

Now without clothes in the way, they could both see the deep slash in McCree’s left side, with blood dried on the surrounding skin that made it seem a lot worse. Hanzo was looking at the wound with distaste but Jesse noticed how the archer’s eyes seem to trail over his bare torso, lingering a bit too long on places that _weren’t_ his wound.

“We ain’t got time for what you’re thinking of, darlin’.” Well, to be honest, he wasn’t ever certain on what exactly Hanzo was thinking of but he knew that his own thoughts were starting to get a bit carried away.

Hanzo scoffed in reply as colour appeared across his cheeks to match Jesse’s. He busied himself with getting supplies out of his bag, moistening some cotton with disinfectant, now obviously forcing himself to look anywhere but at the man laid in front of him, “I’m checking to see if you sustained any other injuries.”

“I know that look, ya got thoughts filthier than my boots going on- _fuck!_ ” The solution stung as Hanzo dabbed it around the wound. His hisses in pain rewarded him with a smirk starting to grow on Hanzo’s face, which he found so cute it worked as a distraction from the pain. “Damn, Hanners. I thought the only time you would hurt me is when I had an arrow shot through my heart.”

That made Hanzo finally lock eyes with Jesse, “I have never shot you, McCree.”

“I was shot by cupid’s arrow when I first met you.” His wink was met with an eyeroll that made him laugh.

“If you would like a real arrow through the heart, I will graciously arrange it.” The threatening tone that Hanzo usually had seemed slightly softer and he was more careful with how he cleaned the wound, “Now, would you care to reveal how you ended up in this state?”

McCree could feel his face getting hotter and cleared his throat, “Might as well. It’ll pass the time quicker.”

“Now, I’ve had my fair share of fucked up missions…” Jesse started his recap of the previous day, explaining how he managed to piss off far more gang members than he previously expected there to be, stressing that he could have taken them all on if it wasn’t for the knife that slashed through his side. The wound had ruined any chance he had of eliminating the gang, resulting in McCree fleeing the area, trying to find somewhere he could patch himself up so he could get back to fighting.

Hanzo seemed surprised when McCree said that he remembered how they had talked about having missions near to each other a few weeks, which is what led him to calling Winston and asking for Hanzo’s exact location - turning down all offers for backup or an extraction. “You came here because you trusted me to help you?”

“Of course,” Jesse grinned, “Yer the nicest fella I’ve met in a long while.”

Hanzo shook his head at the reply and moved Jesse to sit up so he could wrap bandages around his torso, his gentle fingers easing the pain slightly. “The gang is still out there then?”

“Yeah but don’t worry yourself, they’re long gone.” Or at least he hoped they were, not that he would tell Hanzo how close his skirmish with them had actually been to the hotel the two of them were currently in.

“I will not help you get your revenge on them.”

The bandages were wrapped a final time around McCree’s stomach before Hanzo got out a safety pin and secured them together. Jesse winced as he tried testing how much movement he had before the pain returned sharply, “Hurts worse than when I lost m’arm.”

“You surely can’t mean that,” Hanzo questioned with a look of disbelief, checking that the bandages were working, nodding in approval at his work.

“Ya got me,” McCree chuckled, “I’m gonna be right as rain thanks to you, partner.”

Hanzo turned his back to McCree, gathering up his things and moving towards the bathroom again, “You will be as long as you don’t move too harshly,” he grabbed a blue, plaid shirt from the other side of the room and threw it over his shoulder to the cowboy, “I’m going to have a shower, we’ll leave shortly after.”

“Do whatever you need to, don’t worry about me.” McCree waved to Hanzo, not getting a response as the man kicked the bathroom door shut behind him softly.

His stomach rumbled before he had a chance to even think about putting on the shirt. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed with a groan, he vaguely remembered from last night that the kitchen was over by the front door of the hotel room, before cautiously standing up. He left the shirt on the end of the bed, away from the bloody patch, shuffling slowly and grabbing onto furniture to steady himself as he made his way out of the room.

The kitchen was only small and thankfully had the sink near the door so he could wash his hands with no fuss. Still moving carefully so he didn’t disturb his wound, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap, drinking the whole thing in one go before refilling it again.

His stomach rumbled again, which he took as a sign to move over to the fridge and see what food Hanzo had brought with him. There was only a half-full carton of milk and a slice of strawberry cake on a plate that looked as though it once had a full cake on it, which isn’t what Jesse would have expected the archer to eat but he still found it pretty cute. He took the plate and rustled around the drawers for a fork, mentally noting to buy Hanzo more cake when they return to the base - also considering making one himself as a gesture of being thankful.

The cake was ridiculously sweet, exactly how McCree liked his food, and he let out a small moan as he devoured it.

Once he was finished and had placed all his used cutlery in the sink, he remembered that he was still naked on the upper half of his body. He went back to the bedroom happier, feeling better now that he had some food in him. The shirt that Hanzo gave him looked as though it had already been worn recently but McCree was more than thankful that he didn’t have to wear his own blood soaked clothing for the journey back. He put it on, glad that it fit him even if it was a little tight, and let the buttons hang loose as he realised that he had never seen Hanzo in a plaid shirt before.

His imagination went wild with ideas of how nice Hanzo must look in casual clothing; he had only seen the man in some form of fighting gear. These thoughts soon turned into how beautiful he bet Hanzo would be in one of his own shirts, knowing that the sight of the archer in clothing a bit too big for him would probably kill him. He could even wear nothing but one of Jesse’s shirts...

_Damn, you’ve got it bad, McCree._

He heard the bathroom door handle move, knocking him out of his daydreams and making him button the shirt up quickly as if he wasn’t just daydreaming mere seconds ago, the buttons straining slightly over his chest.

Looking up, he saw Hanzo returning to the room, dressed again in his usual attire. His hair was still wet and tied up loosely, making the man look younger without the usual tufty bits of hair framing his face. He met McCree's gaze with a light blush upon his cheeks, giving the tight short a double-take and clearing his throat pointedly. “I was intending to rest today after being occupied overnight, but I guess that plan has been ruined.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” McCree replied offhandedly, distracted by how the water dripped from Hanzo’s low ponytail to trail down his tattooed arm, “I’ll make it up to ya when we get back, promise.”

Hanzo grabbed one of the bags near the door and moved around the room to gather his things. “You can start repaying me by staying silent as I drive.”

Jesse ducked down to pick up his hat and placed it upon his head, tipping the brim with a smirk, “You got it, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m over on tumblr @vikituri and i’m always down to talk about these nerds
> 
> (comments/kudos make me write faster btw)


End file.
